Whisper from the Past
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: A song-fic. It’s been 4 years since Kai left with out a trace. Takao starts a band in hopes that his name would reach Kai’s ears. One night at one of Takao’s concert Kai comes to watch. One-part? Warning: suicidal talk, Yaoi TyKai


** A song-fic. It's been 4 years since Kai left with out a trace. Takao starts a band in hopes that his name would reach Kai's ears. One night at one of Takao's concert Kai comes to watch. One-part.**

** the three means a change in POV. **

**Warning: suicidal talk, Yaoi**

**I do not own any of the Beyblade Character though I do own the song.**

**_Whisper From the Past_**

Takao's POV

It's been years since I've seen him. After the 3rd worlds we all went our separate ways. I went back to Japan with Kenny and Hilary. While Ray went back to China and Max went to America to live with his mom. Kai just disappear all together.

First month I thought he was going to send me something...anything that would tell me he still was alive. Then the second month when I didn't hear from him I just thought he was a bit busy and that sooner or later he'd send word to me. Then the third month and my heart started to break in two. Then the forth Month and I retreated in to my self.

Everyone was worried about me. Ray and Max came back when they heard the news that I nearly killed my self. The pain that I felt was nearly gone but then Kenny had caught me. With my attack ring lodged in to my wrist and my blood pouring out of me. I was in bliss. As my blood left my body, the pain went with it. I was happy, till they took me to the hospital.

_Kai..._

**Stuck in a prison of my mind**

**What I can't see is what I want to find!**

**Lost in my soul I can't seem to hide**

**And I'm forced to choose a side.**

I stood on the stage. My voice louder then the crowed. My vision was blinded by the light, my hearing was full of screams. The crowed loved me. I sang out my heart as an image of my beloved's face appeared in my mind. Still that teenager face, set with a scowl, his smoky gray eyes clouded over, his soft mane of hair and the markings on his cheeks. Everything about him was perfect. I sang louder. Not to the crowd, but to him.

_Hiwitari..._

**Maybe I'm losing the fight**

**Maybe I've lost my sight**

**Cus I can't seem to find you**

**Everything they said was true.**

_Normal POV_

Un known to the singer on stage the man that he sang for watched him. That same grey eyes set on his face. Lighter then before yet still dark as he stared at Takao in his white and blue leather body. Kai's smiled some what proudly as Takao's hair flew around his face as Tyson danced. Pulling at his leather trench coat Kai leaned back some more as he watched his angel sing.

_I..._

**Listen to my mind or follow my heart**

**I don't know what to do.**

**My mind screams for me to leave**

**My heart is crying for me to find you**

Kai's eyes drew the image of the 19 year old male on stage, in his head. His once childish face was now slim and harden with maturity. The lithe body covered with formfitting leather, 1that left little to the imagination. The soft watery blue depths of his eyes. Kai sighed. Takao was _everything._

_Love..._

**They always said we'd never last**

**That we would leave each other fast.**

**That this relationship wouldn't work**

**They never believed us.**

_Takao's POV_

My hearts braking again. Every word that passes my lips just adds to the tears in my eyes but I'm not going to cry. I'll stay strong for him. Even if he'll never know, I'll be strong for him. Maybe my life would have been better if I never met him. Who am I kidding? I would have never known what loved felt like, never known what a person could do to a person. I've learned so much things of why I should keep my heart closed but like Hilary says I never learn my lesson.

_You..._

**Maybe I'm losing the fight**

**Maybe I've lost my site**

**Cus I can't seem to find you**

**Everything they said was true.**

My last struggle to prove my self and I lost. My tears streamed down my face.

**Stuck in a prison of my mind**

**_(...Maybe I'm losing the fight...)_**

**What I can't see is what I want to find**

**_(...Maybe I've lost my sight...)_**

**Lost in my soul I can't seem to hide**

**_(...Cus I can't seem to find you...)_**

**And I'm forced to choose a side**

**_(...Everything they said was true...)_**

I could hear Hillary's soft voice whisper the lines in to an echo. When I had started this all I had never thought it would go this far. I had wanted to become more famous in hopes that maybe my name would reach his ears. If I was good enough maybe he'd come back to me...

**Maybe I'm losing the fight**

**Maybe I've lost my sight**

**Cus I can't seem to find you**

**Everything they said was true.**

_Normal POV_

Kai eyes beamed with love as he watched Takao say his last line.

"I love you...Takao..." Kai uttered softly as he turned around and left his only love standing on to the stage. With out a glace back Kai left the concert. Away from his past. Away from Takao.

**End.**

** Thank you for your time reading _Whisper from the Past_. If you have any questions or any concerns email me anytime. If you want me to continue with this then please say so cus I do have an idea but I wasn't to sure if I should just leave it like this.**

**Love,**

** Dark**


End file.
